


Loaded Pauses

by WorriedEye



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV), The Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: Complete, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorriedEye/pseuds/WorriedEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian rings Noel, you know, just to check he's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loaded Pauses

"Hello?"

"Hi Noel."

"Julian?"

"Hi."

"Hi."

 "..."

 "You alright then?"

"Yeah Noel, I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm alright."

"You sure?"

"Yeah 'course."

"Really?"

"Ju why are you...?"

"I've been watching you on Instagram lately."

"Have you?"

"And read a few of your interviews."

"Oh right."

"You seem a bit, you know..."

"Do I?"

 "..."

 "So are you alright then?"

"I think so."

"Only think so?"

"I dunno Ju, I try to be but then they ask about you, ya know, about you and The Boosh and if we're still mates and the film. They always do."

"And you always answer."

"I try to give them what they want."

"Is it what you want though?"

 "..."

 "Noel?"

 "..."

 "Noel?"

"I'm fine Ju, really I am. Just feeling a bit blue is all, you know what it's like. I miss you sometimes."

"I know, I sometimes miss you too."

"Interviews are the worst."

"But I was always crap in interviews."

"No you weren't, not always."

"I was too."

 "..."

 "So where are you?"

"At home. Julia's taken the kids 'round to a friend's. I'm enjoying a peaceful glass of wine."

"Wine! What's that about? You're so middle-class!"

"Oh and you're not with your herbal teas and your Albert Hall Art Exhibition?"

"How very dare you. I'll have you know I'm proper working class me."

"Haha fuck off. I've seen you when no-one's looking buying organic cheese."

"That's for my pet mouse. He's well posh."

"Really? What's his name?"

"Quentin."

"Haha!"

 "..."

 "So are you okay then?"

"Yes Ju, I'm okay."

"You've enough on you plate? I know how you need to work."

"Well I'm back on tour with Tom and Mike soon."

"Of course."

"And I'm doing America with it next year."

"I read that."

"I've done a bit of telly too."

"Good, good."

"Is it?"

"Well I'm glad you're keeping busy."

"What d'you mean by that?"

"Just with Buzzcocks being cancelled I thought you might be at a loose end."

"Oh, well I was a bit, but other stuff turned up."

"Okay, that's good, that's great."

"Julian why do I feel like you're ringing just to check up on me?"

"Umm, well I kinda am I suppose. I worry."

"You don't have to, I'm a big boy now."

"You know I don't believe that."

"Ha!"

 "..."

 "I could come over, if you want some company that is."

"You'd be able to tear yourself away from your bottle of wine?"

"I'll bring it with me."

"We could have a threesome."

"What you, me and the wine?"

"Yeah."

"I dunno 'bout that. I'd have to ask it."

"Is it a Cab Sav?"

"How did you know?"

"Eurghh Cab Sav is well boring. You wanna be with something a bit cheekier, something more curious like a Shiraz or a Pinot Noir."

"Pinot Noir, your name sake."

"What?"

"Vince. Pinot. You sure you're not related?"

"Maybe, I am a bit French."

"..."

"..."

"So shall I come over then?"

"Yes, please do."

**Author's Note:**

> The Mighty Boosh and all related characters of course belong to Noel and Julian, Dave and Rich and Mike. I love them and hope they don't mind me messing with them in some very peculiar ways. No money is being made from this effort. For RPF fic the stories will be based on an article or reported actual event, but they are in the main completely fictional.


End file.
